


It's All A Cycle

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x06 coda, Angst, Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff, Other, Sibling Rivalry, big sis Amara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara reflects on the obvious patriarchal identity of her brother's world, and the reverberations of their last meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All A Cycle

Amara looked up at the city and all the humans around her and smiled. To them he was God, someone to fear and love. Someone whose love needed to be _earned_. To the angels he was their father, someone they loved and cared for. Someone they had the utmost loyalty to.

Amara chuckled at that. It amazed her how all these beings saw him as so many different things.

She shook her head and shrugged. But she supposed it was to be expected, he had an ego, as all this whole world did. It was like a mark, a brand for her to witness everywhere. This world was dominated by men like him. Men who thought they could lead, who felt they were better. Men who never heeded the advice given to them by their wiser and superior half.

She sighed, looking across the street to see two men fight. One fell to the ground, the other on him within seconds. Blood and clothing falling away to reveal sensitive tissue and neurons.

This world had beauty yes, but it was deceptive. It tried to hide the carnage below the soil. Tried to conceal the whispers of betrayal over colorful billboards. 

It was the same story, it was _their_ story only watered down. They were Michael and Lucifer, Cain and Abel, Loki and Baldr. This story repeating, over and over again. Recorded over and over in the annals of humanity. An echo of their struggle, of the scarifies he had to make to get to this point. Sacrifices he didn't need to, sacrifices she would have saved him from had he just asked. 

It was almost as if he was setting up a board, and swapping out the players. Trying to see it from different angles. Trying to see if there was another way the story could of ended. Another way they could have gone.

She shook her head and smirked. Maybe he'd get a new story if his characters weren't beholden to his rules. Maybe if he wasn't writing both sides, he'd get a different ending. But then he'd have to admit that his rules were arbitrary, that his world was wrong. A confession he'd never give.

She shrugged and flexed her hand, missing the rush of power she had felt when pushing Crowley against the wall, and snapped his hand like rubber. It looked like she'd just have to make him see it, wether he wanted to or not.


End file.
